


RWBY Slice of Life - A Lewd Collection of Prompt-Based One Shots

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: There's never a dull day in the world of Remnant, or the lives of its beautifully bodacious and generously girlcocked citizens. They're so generous, in fact, that they've agreed to offer an interactive view into what exactly they all get up to behind closed doors - and they're not afraid to include every last messy, lurid, throbbing hard detail!(Based on a series of asks I've received and fulfilled on my Tumblr account at "book-of-lewd". Feel free to submit your own~)





	1. Spitroasting the Shorty - Blake, Yang, Weiss

_Reader "wimpleapple" asks: **"Blake and Yang, have your cocks ever met in the middle while spitroasting short girls like Weiss or Nora?"** _

  


“Have they ever met… pfft!” snorted Yang, tossing her golden mane of hair back over her shoulder as her powerful hips crashed forward, slamming the immense girldick jutting out between her hips another six inches or so deep into the once tight, now utterly ruined asshole that was trying so feebly to clench around it. She flexed her glorious bitch-breaker and hissed through her teeth, every pencil-thick vein scraping against another fold in her prize’s gaping guts.

Across from her wanton ravaging, Blake’s demeanour was as cool and catty as ever, even as the fabulous Faunus held a snowy ponytail wrapped around her clenched fist and yanked on it so hard that she threatened to pull it out from the root. All the better leverage for her to piston her own throbbing behemoth straight down their shared cocksleeve’s throat, the obscene chokes and splutters filling the air as they contended with the heaving, sweat-dripping slaps of two ungodly-sized cumsacks bouncing against slippery flesh over and over again.

“Hitting my cock on Yang’s is the only way to get any feeling out of fucking them anymore,” she said matter-of-factly. And it was true. Weiss’s body had given out on them months ago, that haughty attitude and slender frame totally unable to hold out against the sheer raging libido of her teammates. Nowadays, all the petite princess was good for was to be an obedient little body-sleeve for her and Yang to engage in some raunchy cock joustings~

A coo passed between the catgirl’s lips as she drove herself up to the hilt, a greedy tongue slathering at the hanging crease between her cock and her nuts as the apple-sized tip of her almighty prick met Yang’s with a resounding crash, the jolt sending shivers up both girls’ spines and nearly breaking Weiss in half between them from the force alone.

“GLLRGRGLkrgrlghhhhh~~~~” 

Twin gouts of throatslime and girlcum came squirting out of the broken Schnee from both ends, showering her she-stud conquerors in a messy spray of clear fluid. Yang merely laughed and swiped a streak of it from her chiselled stomach, rewarding the effort with another back-bending thrust that had her pummelling across the side of Blake’s barbed tip as the two picked up the pace again.


	2. Deep Breaths - Weiss, Ruby

_An anonymous reader asks: **"Weiss, what have you been teaching Ruby to get her to hold her breath for 10 mins underwater?"**_

Weiss simply pressed a finger against her soft lips and winked, the fingers of her other hand deeply knotted and tangled in a mess of flopped, sweat-slick dark red hair as she wrenched Ruby’s face down onto her throbbing pillar of cockmeat again and again. Resounding wet slaps and smacks echoed in the cramped supply closet they’d crammed themselves in – the only tighter fit was Ruby’s wriggling throat as it desperately tried to accommodate every arm-thick inch of the supreme Schnee-stick rampaging its way past her tongue and plundering the very depths of her gullet. 

“Ruby’s never been the kind to take her studies seriously,” said Weiss, proudly pushing out her chest even as her hips jackhammered forth. The frills of her petticoat were DRIPPING with strings of precum and drool, and every slam of her team leader’s adorably bulging cheeks against the root of her cock had her splattering another wave of that sweet mixed fluid on her abdomen and down her tensing thighs. “So she needs a guiding hand to teach her… nnnf~ To teach her the important lessons so she can find her real place in the world.”

Ruby gagged particularly loudly around the massive prick invading her throat, the inside of her gullet writhing and twisting around more than a foot of Weiss’s perfect stud dick. Her eyes were rolled so far back into her head that Weiss would have thought she was unconscious if not for the fact that she was practically vibrating around her with wave after wave of consecutive orgasms~

“And her place is right here, attending to me wherever and whenever I ask…” she declared. She wanted to pull out and have Ruby affirm that truth, but she also knew that Ruby was such a slut for her dick that the moment it left her mouth she’d be screaming loud enough for everyone in Beacon to hear! As much as she loved having the redhead as her exclusive and on-demand throatslut, the heiress to the Schnee fortune still had a reputation to consider.

But reputation meant little with a throat as well-trained as that of Ruby Rose, and every movement she made was for getting Weiss to cum. The sloppy swirls of her mad tongue against the thick, rigid veins had that cock pulsing like mad in her slick tunnel, and within minutes Weiss was locking both hands around Ruby’s face and madly brutalising her way to orgasm. As the first thick jets of potent jizz shot from her tip and rocketed into Ruby’s waiting stomach, the dutiful leader took it all in stride even as stars popped into the back of her head. The gargantuan load of baby-batter was proof of Weiss’s love itself, and she devoured every last fucking drop of it~ Uncountable waves of the stuff flooded her guts to capacity and beyond, racing up through her overstuffed windpipe and shooting out through the corners of her mouth. Weiss’s cock wasn’t just monstrously huge for the sake of it – she could fill a milk carton in the blink of an eye, and right now she was loosing the full fury of her bloated balls directly down Ruby’s grateful little throat~

When Weiss was finally spent, her legs gave out under the strength of blasting out that inhuman load. Some of it was coating her legs and dripping onto the floor to join the rest of the various cumshots that had been forced out of Ruby during their heated session, and her flaccid monster fell defeated out of Ruby’s cum-stained mouth to let that first wave of air back into her lungs since the moment they’d begun. It felt so good to breathe again that the redhead came one more time on the spot~! She was gushing a fountain onto the floor, holding Weiss’s hips for dear life.

“You… fucking slut… mnnnghah~ Fucking hell… good little Ruby…” panted the delirious Weiss, her head thrown back as spit dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her shoulders were still quivering from her own orgasm, a fat string of jelly-thick seed hanging from her tip as it drooped toward the ground. “How long… this time…?”

Once the bliss and ecstasy had run its course through her fuck-drunk little frame, Ruby wordlessly groped for her Scroll – all that was coming out of her mouth right now was the occasional groan and a steady trickle of Weiss’s heavenly ball-paste leaking up from her throat to soak her tongue with its overwhelming flavour. A tap of the screen later and she pulled up the timer app. 

Time elapsed – 12:42…


End file.
